Union of Monroe Navy
The Union of Everett Naval Forces or the UEN is the Navy of the Union of Everett. The Navy consists of 283 vessels and 390,000 personnel. Naval vessels are named with the code EVS which stands for Everetti Ship and then the name of the vessel, which in most cases is named after a state or city. Aircraft carriers and Patrol Ships have alternate names; carriers named after values and patrol craft after weather systems. Ranking Commissioned Officers *Fleet Admiral *Admiral *Vice Admiral *Rear Admiral (upper half) *Rear Admiral (lower half) *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Lieutenant (junior grade) *Ensign Commissioned Warrant Officers *Chief Warrant Officer Five *Chief Warrant Officer Four *Chief Warrant Officer Three *Chief Warrant Officer Two Officer Corps *Medical Corps *Dental Corps *Nurse Corps *Medical Service Corps *Supply Corps *Civil Engineer Corps *Judge Advocate General's Corps Naval Bases *NSB New London, Connecticut *Washington NY, Columbia County, Maryland *Union of Everett Naval Research Laboratory, Columbia County, Maryland *Corry Station NTTC, Florida *NAS Jacksonville, Florida *NAS Key West, Florida *NS Mayport, Florida *NSA Orlando, Florida *NSA Panama City, Florida *NAS Pensacola, Florida *NAS Whiting Field, Florida *NAS Atlanta, Georgia *NSB Kings Bay, Georgia *NS Barking Sands, Hawaii *NS Pearl Harbor, Hawaii *NS Great Lakes, Illinois *NSWC Crane Division, Indiana *NASJRB New Orleans, Louisiana *NAS Brunswick, Maine *Portsmouth NS, Maine *Fort Meade NSGA, Maryland *NAS Patuxent River, Maryland *Union of Everett Naval Academy, Maryland *NCBC Gulfport, Mississippi *NAS Meridian, Mississippi *NS Pascagoula, Mississippi *NWS Earle, New Jersey *NAES Lakehurst, New Jersey *NSU Saratoga Springs, New York *CFS St. John's, Newfoundland *CFB Halifax, Nova Scotia *NAS Willow Grove, Pennsylvania *Area Q Air & Naval Testing Ground, Quebec *NS Newport, Rhode Island *NWS Charleston, South Carolina *NSA Mid-South, Tennessee *Chesapeake NSGA, Virginia *NSWCDD, Virginia *Training Support Center Hampton Roads, Virginia *NAB Little Creek, Virginia *NS Norfolk, Virginia *NAS Oceana, Virginia *Wallops Island ASCS, Virginia *NWS Yorktown, Virginia *Fort Avaris Naval Station, Yucatan Vehicles In Use Sea *Blue Ridge Class Command Ship *Gerald R. Ford Class Aircraft Carrier *Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier *Ticonderoga Class Cruiser *Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer *Massachusetts Class Battleship *Freedom Class Littoral Combat Ship (LCS) *Independence Class Littoral Combat Ship (LCS) *Harris class Frigate *Oliver Hazard Perry Class Frigate (retiring) *Quebec Class Ballistic Missile Submarine *Ohio Class Ballistic Missile Submarine *Los Angeles Class Attack Submarine *Seawolf Class Attack Submarine *Virginia Class Attack Submarine *Wasp Class Amphibious Assault Ship *Tarawa Class Amphibious Assault Ship (retiring) *America Class Amphibious Assault Ship *Emory S. Land Class Submarine Tender *Whidbey Island Class Dock Landing Ship *Harpers Ferry Class Dock Landing Ship *Austin Class Amphibious Transport Dock *San Antonio Amphibious Transport Dock *Avenger Class Mine Countermeasures Ship *Cyclone Class Patrol Boat *Mercy Class Hospital Ship *Samaritan-class Hospital Ship Air *Harrier Jump Jet (retired) *F-14 Tomcat (retiring) *F-35C Lightning II *F/A-18 Hornet/Super Hornet *E-2 Hawkeye *SH-60 Seahawk *CH-53E Super Stallion *F-35B Lightning II (future) *CH-53K Super Stallion (future) *SH-90 Taurus (future) List of Naval Vessels Frigates There are twenty eight Oliver Hazard Perry-class frigates in use. These ships will be phased out by 2014. *EVS Virginia (to become Israeli) *EVS Richmond (to become Israeli) *EVS Norfolk (to become Israeli) *EVS Roanoke (to become Israeli) *EVS Williamsburg (to become Israeli) *EVS Charlotte (to become Israeli) *EVS Arlington (to become Iraqistani) *EVS Danville (to become Iraqistani) *EVS Chesapeake (to become Iraqistani) *EVS Hampton (to become Iraqistani) *EVS Suffolk (to become Iraqistani) *EVS Leesburg (to become Iraqistani) *EVS Maryland (to become Iraqistani) *EVS Baltimore (to become Iraqistani) *EVS Columbia (to become Coast Guard) *EVS Annapolis (to become Coast Guard) *EVS Dundalk (to become Coast Guard) *EVS Frederick (to become Coast Guard) *EVS Dover (to become Coast Guard) *EVS Wilmington (to become Coast Guard) *EVS Delaware (to become Coast Guard) *EVS St. Charles (to become Coast Guard) *EVS Lynchburg (to become Coast Guard) *EVS Blacksburg (to become Coast Guard) *EVS Harrisonburg (to become Coast Guard) *EVS Appalachia (to become Coast Guard) *EVS Washington (to become Coast Guard) *EVS Columbia (to become Coast Guard) Littoral Combat Ship (Corvettes/Frigates) Freedom-class LCS Corvette Everett is developing the new Freedom class Littoral Combat Ship (LCS). Currently in use are six LCS craft. *EVS Mississauga *EVS Winnebago *EVS Mohegan *EVS Montauk *EVS Piscataway *EVS Apalachee *EVS Lakota (under construction) *EVS Choctaw (under construction) *EVS Seminole (under construction) *EVS Tuskegee (under construction) *EVS Olmec (under construction) *EVS Cheyenne (planned) *EVS Susquehannock (planned) *EVS Hackensack (planned) *EVS Munsee (planned) Independence-class LCS Corvette Also in development is the Independence class Littoral Combat Ship (LCS). Currently one exists in the Navy. The Independence class will aid in replacing the Oliver Hazard Perry class Frigate with fourteen vessels. *EVS Edison *EVS Trenton (under construction) *EVS Dover (planned) *EVS Wilmington (planned) *EVS Williamsburg (planned) *EVS Charlotte (planned) *EVS Delaware (planned) *EVS St. Charles (planned) *EVS Lynchburg (planned) *EVS Blacksburg (planned) *EVS Harrisonburg (planned) *EVS Appalachia (planned) *EVS Washington (planned) *EVS Columbia (planned) Harris-class LCS Frigate The Harris class Frigate is an experimental stealth littoral combat ship. Seventeen are planned to replace the Oliver Hazard Perry-class Frigates by 2014. *EVSX DD-1000 *EVS Virginia (planned) *EVS Richmond (planned) *EVS Norfolk (planned) *EVS Roanoke (planned) *EVS Arlington (planned) *EVS Danville (planned) *EVS Chesapeake (planned) *EVS Hampton (planned) *EVS Suffolk (planned) *EVS Leesburg (planned) *EVS Maryland (planned) *EVS Baltimore (planned) *EVS Columbia (planned) *EVS Annapolis (planned) *EVS Dundalk (planned) *EVS Frederick (planned) Destroyers Everett uses fourty seven Arleigh Burke class destroyers. *EVS Florida *EVS Orlando *EVS Tampa *EVS Miami *EVS Jacksonville *EVS Tallahassee *EVS Clearwater *EVS Pensacola *EVS Ocala *EVS Kissimmee *EVS Key West *EVS Daytona *EVS West Palm *EVS Deltona *EVS Gainesville *EVS Sarasota *EVS Pembroke *EVS Atlanta *EVS Georgia *EVS Macon *EVS Augusta *EVS Athens *EVS Savanna *EVS Dalton *EVS La Grange *EVS Alabama *EVS Birmingham *EVS Montgomery *EVS Decatur *EVS Mobile *EVS Tuscaloosa *EVS Madison *EVS Palm Harbor *EVS St Petersburg *EVS Naples *EVS Fort Lauderdale *EVS Everglade *EVS Inuit *EVS Nunatsiavut *EVS Apache *EVS Cherokee *EVS Iroquois *EVS Aleut *EVS Cree *EVS Algonquin *EVS Hopewell *EVS Mohawk *EVS Seneca (under construction) *EVS Kickapoo (under construction) *EVS Minisink (under construction) *EVS Ramapough (under construction) *EVS Tappan (under construction) *EVS Shawnee (planned) *EVS Powhatan (planned) Missile Cruisers Everett uses thirty four Ticonderoga-class missile cruisers. *EVS Albany *EVS Buffalo *EVS Rochester *EVS Schenectady *EVS Syracuse *EVS Oneida *EVS Saratoga *EVS Niagara *EVS Susquehanna *EVS Poughkeepsie *EVS Elmira *EVS Cheektowaga *EVS Ithaca *EVS Hudson *EVS Catskill *EVS Adirondack *EVS Utica *EVS Rome *EVS Troy *EVS Newburgh *EVS White Plains *EVS New York *EVS Yonkers *EVS Lockport *EVS Binghampton *EVS Plattsburgh *EVS Irondequoit *EVS Champlain *EVS Woodstock *EVS Nyack *EVS Monticello *EVS Brooklyn *EVS Queens *EVS Manhattan *EVS Staten Island (under construction) *EVS Bronx (under construction) *EVS Nanuet (under construction) *EVS Ellis (under construction) *EVS Dutchess (planned) *EVS Westchester (planned) *EVS Rockland (planned) Battleships Everett is one of the very few nations that still use battleships in their navy. Everetti battleships consist of sixteen Massachusetts-class Battleships. *EVS Massachusetts (1st of it's class) *EVS Boston *EVS Worcester *EVS Springfield *EVS Quincy *EVS Brockton *EVS Chicopee *EVS Somerville *EVS Brookline *EVS Fall River *EVS Westfield *EVS Medford *EVS Lawrence *EVS Lynn *EVS Taunton *EVS Lowell *EVS Salem (under construction) *EVS Cape Cod (under construction) *EVS Plymouth (planned) *EVS Mayflower (planned) Carriers Carriers consist of Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carriers, Nimitz-class aircraft carriers, Wasp-class amphibious carriers and Tarawa-class amphibious carriers and the Tarawa replacement America-class assault carrier. Gerald R. Ford-class Carriers *EVS Independence *EVS Vigilance *EVS Integrity (under construction) *EVS Fidelity (under construction) *EVS Valor (under construction) *EVS Intrepid (planned) *EVS Enterprise (planned) *EVS CVN-85 (planned) *EVS CVN-86 (planned) *EVS CVN-87 (planned) Nimitz-class Carriers *EVS Liberty (to become reserves) *EVS Equality (to become reserves) *EVS Justice (to become reserves) *EVS Unity (to become reserves) *EVS Freedom *EVS Victory *EVS Honor Wasp & Tarawa-class Carriers *EVS Columbus (to become Israeli) *EVS Cincinatti (to become Israeli) *EVS Cleveland (to become Iraqistani) *EVS Akron (offered to Central America) *EVS Ohio (to become reserves) *EVS Youngstown (to become reserves) *EVS Lakewood *EVS Toledo *EVS Elyria *EVS Dayton *EVS Hamilton *EVS Canton *EVS Lorain *EVS Euclid *EVS Kettering America-class Carrier/Assault *EVS Findlay *EVS Lima *EVS Marion *EVS Warren (under construction) *EVS Sandusky (under construction) *EVS Mentor (planned) *EVS Columbus (planned replacement) *EVS Cincinatti (planned replacement) *EVS Cleveland (planned replacement) *EVS Akron (planned replacement) *EVS Ohio (planned replacement) *EVS Youngstown (planned replacement) Submarines There are seventy four submarines, varying in classes of Seawolf-class, Virginia-class, Los Angeles-class, Ohio-class and Quebec-class submarines. Emory S. Land class Submarine Tender *EVS Nova Scotia Seawolf-class Attack Submarine *EVS Lanai *EVS Mississippi *EVS Jackson Los Angeles-class Attack Submarines *EVS Monroe *EVS Bossier *EVS Minneapolis *EVS Minnesota *EVS St. Paul *EVS Plymouth *EVS Duluth *EVS Eagan *EVS La Crosse *EVS Pennsylvania *EVS Pittsburgh *EVS Philadelphia *EVS Allentown *EVS Lancaster *EVS Erie *EVS Kentucky *EVS Frankfort *EVS Tupelo *EVS Biloxi *EVS Michigan *EVS Lansing *EVS Detroit *EVS Sterling *EVS Flint *EVS Ann Arbor *EVS Livonia *EVS Warren *EVS Grand Rapids *EVS Illinois *EVS Chicago *EVS Joliet *EVS Aurora *EVS Rockford *EVS Peoria *EVS Freeport *EVS Indiana *EVS Indianapolis *EVS Green Bay *EVS Milwaukee *EVS Wisconsin Ohio-class SSBN Submarine *EVS Hawaii *EVS Hilo *EVS Honolulu *EVS Oahu *EVS Maui *EVS Kauai *EVS Molokai *EVS Niihau *EVS Louisville *EVS Altoona *EVS Harrisburg *EVS Wilkes-Barre *EVS York *EVS Kahoolawe Virginia-class Attack Submarine *EVS Louisiana *EVS Baton Rouge *EVS Orleans *EVS Lafayette *EVS Shreveport *EVS Kenner *EVS Hickham *EVS Minnetonka *EVS St Cloud *EVS Eagan *EVS Chippewa *EVS Sheboygan *EVS Kenosha *EVS Clifton *EVS Milford *EVS Lakewood *EVS Newark *EVS Paterson *EVS Palisade *EVS Ewing *EVS Vineland *EVS Ventnor *EVS New Jersey (under construction) *EVS Cape May (under construction) *EVS Toms River (under construction) *EVS Elizabeth (under construction) Quebec class SSBN Submarine *EVS Quebec *EVS Montreal *EVS Trois Rivieres *EVS Sherbrooke *EVS Terrabonne *EVS Laval (under construction) *EVS Gatineau (under construction) *EVS Drummondville (under construction) *EVS Charlesbourg (under construction) *EVS Beauport (under construction) *EVS Chicoutimi (planned) *EVS Jonquiere (planned) *EVS Granby (planned) *EVS Saint-Laurent (planned) *EVS LaSalle (planned) Transports Whidbey Island & Harpers Ferry class Landing Ships *EVS Cancun *EVS Yucatan *EVS Jalapa *EVS Merida *EVS Maya *EVS Aztec *EVS Chetumal *EVS Tampico *EVS Villahermosa *EVS Reynosa *EVS Coatzacoalcos *EVS Cordoba *EVS Poza Rica Austin & San Antonio class Amphibious Transports *EVS San Juan *EVS Puerto Rico *EVS Port-au-Prince *EVS Caribou *EVS Veracruz *EVS Ontario *EVS Tizimin *EVS Labrador *EVS Campeche *EVS Ciudad Victoria *EVS Altamira *EVS Xalapa *EVS Belmopan *EVS Anchorage (under construction) *EVS Fairbanks (under construction) *EVS Nome (under construction) *EVS Juneau (planned) *EVS Alaska (planned) Blue Ridge-class Detention Ship Formerly Blue Ridge-class Amphibious Command Ship. Modified and re-purposed to function as a floating Navy detention center for terrorists. *EVS Alcatraz Hospital & Rescue Mercy class Hospital Ship *EVNS Mercy *EVNS Comfort Samaritan class Hospital Ship *EVNS Samaritan *EVNS Compassion *PFS Valor (under construction) *PFS Hope (planned) Coast Guard Avenger class MQB Countermeasures Ships *EVCG Schefferville *EVCG Long Island *EVCG Ottawa *EVCG St. John's *EVCG Halifax *EVCG New Brunswick *EVCG Prince Edward *EVCG Fredericton *EVCG Moncton *EVCG Chaleur Bay *EVCG Cape Breton *EVCG Wabakimi Cyclone class Patrol Ship *EVCG Cyclone *EVCG Hurricane *EVCG Monsoon *EVCG Typhoon *EVCG Tsunami *EVCG Blizzard *EVCG Tornado *EVCG Hail *EVCG Storm Guardian class Patrol Ship *EVCG Opasquia *EVCG Akimiski *EVCG Torngat *EVCG Nash Stream *EVCG White Mountain *EVCG Spednic *EVCG Baxter *EVCG Brasher Falls *EVCG Allegheny *EVCG Tioga *EVCG Harriman Polar class Icebreaker *EVCG Polar Star *EVCG Polar Sea *EVCG Polar Ice Legend class and Maritime Security Cutter *EVCG Monongahela *EVCG Shenandoah *EVCG Cumberland *EVCG Pocahontas *EVCG Croatan *EVCG Okefenokee *EVCG Osceola *EVCG Everglade Reliance class Cutter *EVCG Reliance *EVCG Diligence *EVCG Vigilant *EVCG Active *EVCG Confidence *EVCG Resolute *EVCG Valiant *EVCG Steadfast *EVCG Dauntless *EVCG Venturous *EVCG Dependable *EVCG Vigorous *EVCG Decisive *EVCG Alert Navy Operations The Navy maintains a primary strike force of aircraft carriers, which are deployed to regions threatening the security of either the Union of Everett or its allies or in times of war. During larger campaigns, more than one aircraft carrier is deployed to a region. Naval craft transport ground forces including the Marines and sometimes the Militant Forces into war zones and operations. The Navy also maintains an authority over the Coast Guard and may aid in Coast Guard operations during high Alert levels. During times of potential threat to the Union of Everett itself, naval craft are deployed from their home stations to high risk areas and security zones to guard and protect high target sections of the country's coastline. Automated Coast Guard System The Navy also maintains control of the Automated Coast Guard System, a recent installation of sea based sensors surrounding Everetti waters. These sensors detect sea craft and vehicles that breech the designated Everetti security zone. The security zone is split into two perimeters, Zone 1 and Zone 2. All Everetti sea craft registered under the Coast Guard and Navy including commercial and civilian craft are issued sensors for their ships. As a registered craft passes a Zone barrier, it detects the craft and lets the Navy automated system know that the craft is cleared for entry or exit. Secondary sensors are registered to frequently visiting commercial craft from other nations or allied Naval and military craft. Craft that pass a Zone barrier that does not possess a clearance sensor are detected as unknown craft breaching the security perimeter. Satellites respond by taking photos of the craft. Illegal crossings of the barrier can result in a few possible responses. Commercial and civilian craft crossing a barrier will be eventually intercepted by Coast Guard craft as they near the coast to be inspected. Military sea craft crossing the security barriers are intercepted by fighter jets. Military craft that breech Zone 1 results in an activation of an Everetti naval craft, usually a destroyer and fighter jets to recon and attempted communication with the unidentified naval vehicle. Military craft that breech Zone 2 result in an emergency activation of naval response and possible warning shots from fighter aircraft or PDS satellites. Naval vehicles will intercept the craft with air support and in the event of hostility, open fire and destroy the target.